Total Dick Island (Series)
This page is currently still in development. For more information follow the link below. http://dickfiguresfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:AndrewBrauer/Upcoming_Project:_Total_Dick_Island The Following Users are involved with the project. *AndrewBrauer *Mdkid663 *Metal-it-is *Df Red or Blue? *Ionixmusic *Panda-warrior1995 NOTE: '''Everyone involved with the project will meet on the chat on any given Saturday we can. So for right now, you post your pics of your contestants under the section Contestants, for the pic, make sure it's size it 100 px and includes an original caption. Plus provide us with a description that goes on until it passes the picture down below. Contestants Patrick known as '''The Party Guy is one of the contestants of Total Dick Island. He is a party starter and a fun loving guy, he enjoys doing stunts and pulling pranks, which divide up the contestants on who's friends with him and who's against him. Patrick doesn't have a lot of enemies, as he learns to forgive and forget very easily. His goal is have a good time, but he still wants to achieve his goal of getting the cash prize, so he is determined while still having a good time, some might question if he should be team leader or not. Amanda known as The Team Leader is one of the contestants of Total Dick Island. She is a master planner, who takes control of any situation going on. Amanda is often stern and controlling, meaning she has only a few friends as everyone else can't stand her controlling attitude. Amanda likes to spend time alone when everything is all settled, which is never. And no matter what goes on, she never stops thinking about working towards winning the competition and getting the cash prize. Amanda hates it when other people besides her are taking control, means that she dislikes anyone who goes against her system. Tina known as The Queen Bee is one of the contestants of Total Dick Island. She is a master manipulator and a selfish person. Tina use's other naive contestants to win and take her to the top. She acts rude to those who want to take her down, as Tina use's anything possible to take them down. She is considered the first main antagonist of Total Dick Island and is hated by almost everyone, despite being popular at home and on Social media. Tine is always given the most popular storylines by the producers due to plenty of requests by the creators, as they thought she would make for the most engaging parts of Total Dick Island. Lucy known as The Scene Stealer is one of the contestants of Total Dick Island. She always wants to be the center of attention, and will dislike anyone who tries to take it away from her. Jean known as The Rich Boy is one of the contestants of Total Dick Island. He is very shallow and doesn't care about anyone who isn't like him. Cece known as The Nice Girl is one of the contestants of Total Dick Island. She is very kind and quite Naive, Cece will want to help anyone, even if they are very mistrusting. Roberto, known as The Jock is one of the contestants of Total Dick Island. Being very buff and loving to pick on lower level males, Roberto is a huge chick magnet. He is also a huge douche, with a very large ego. James, known as The Techie is one of the contestants of Total Dick Island. James seriously knows his way around computers. He knows three different coding languages, and has made several model airplanes with nothing but motherboards from old computers. But, being smart and cunning he is the main target for Roberto, but he can usually tell him off with his wit. Chris, known as The Surfer Dude is one of the contestants of Total Dick Island. Chris is widely known among the surfer community as one of the few people to ride a tsunami. He's proud of his accomplishment, but doesn't have a large ego. He likes to chill out, and hates fighting more than a calm beach. Category:Series